Sanity's Edge
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: [AU] [High School Fic] [He never thought that a GIRL would make him abandon his sanity. But she was slowly pushing him off the edge.And he'd fall in love.But how long would it take for him to realize it?] [Roxas X Naminé] Slight [Sora X Kairi]
1. The Giggling, Wingless, Angel

**_Sanity's Edge_**

Romance/Drama/Humor

-Angst? (not sure yet).

**notes:** Roxas n' Naminé centric. _Not_ a 0neshot. **Please** review if you like it or want an update.

**disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix.

**summary**: _He never thought that a **girl** would make him abandon his sanity. But **she** was slowly pushing him off the edge...And he'd fall in love...But how long would it take for him to realize it?_

* * *

_-**&**BEGIN..._

**i: The Giggling, Wingless, Angel  
**

He watched her, wide-eyed, as _she_ waltzed down the school's crowded hallway. Her steps, so graceful, modest, so _perfect_, just like her. Long, silky, flaxen-blond hair, falling loosely down her back, curtained bright, sparkling, beryl eyes; a liquidized mixture of sapphire and diamond, swirling pools of the sea and sky. Elegant, dark, eyelashes, her eyes in unbelievable, culminating, contrast. Creamy, fair, porcelain-like, skin, a tint of pink contouring her cheeks. Thin, shapely, flush, lips, curved into an unsure expression. A snow-white sun dress, laced at the very bottom, that hugged the right places in the right way, stopping above her knees. Pure white sandals, with a bit of a heel. She held a notebook, arms pinning it at her chest. She looked so fragile, so angelic. She bit her lip, eyes of the sky darting to the thin sheet of paper with carelessly sketched, nearly ineligible, numbers in her free hand, the row of lockers, and back to the path ahead of her. Static blue eyes silently calling for help.

_**All she needs is a pair of wings...**_

She was gorgeous.

Cute.

Heavenly.

Absolutely beautiful.

Roxas swore that God was showing off when he made her. He wanted (needed) to get to know her.

The sound of whispering, catcalls, and rowdy chattering enveloped her. He wanted to whisk her away from it all... So he did.

Roxas waited until she halted at her locker, nervously fumbling with the combination lock.

"Umm...Hi there..."

She whipped around, azure blue eyes immediately meeting his deep blue. "H-Hi..." she was very, very, shy. He smiled, showing that he was friendly, showing that he wanted to help her, showing her that she could _rely_ on him.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands High. I'm Roxas," he grinned widely, holding out a hand.

"Naminé," Her voice was soft and musical, sending chills down his spine. She shook his hand, a smile of relief and sincere appreciation gracing her lips. She looked so pretty when she smiled...

"Alright, _Naminé_..." She blushed at the way he pronounced her name, correctly emphasizing the "é." He plucked the sheet of paper from her dainty fingers, cerulean eyes scanning over the digits. "Lemme give you a hand with your locker..."

**X**------

"Hey, Roxas!" a hyper active, spiky-haired, brunette ran up beside the strolling blond.

"What's up Sora?"

"Nothing much..." Sora shrugged as the two headed towards the cafeteria. "Hey! Oh yeah! I just remembered. Kairi said there's a new girl," the brunette squealed, slapping himself on the head.

"Yeah," Roxas hummed. "'Met her this morning, helped her with her locker. Sora, I swear she looks just like an ang..." the blond frowned as his friend's amused chuckles interrupted him. "And _what's_ so _funny_?" Roxas pouted, offended.

"I..It's just," Sora was desperately trying to recover from his laughter. "You just met her and you already have the hots for her..."

"_**What?**_** I do NOT have the hots for Naminé!"** Roxas bellowed as all of the students in the hallway immediately whipped around, staring at the embarrassed blond like he was insane. Sora was laughing hysterically then, leaning on the furious blond's shoulder so he wouldn't collapse. Roxas froze when he spotted Naminé among the staring crowd, blue eyes sparkling in amusement and giggling profusely.

Roxas immediately turned the deepest shade of red, feeling slightly faint._"Crap..."_

_**Her laugh was like music...**_

"Uh...Woops...I-Is...Is that her?" Sora nervously pointed to the blond clad in white in the distance, still trembling with melodic laughter...

"_Yes, Sora,"_ Roxas chimed, eyes fixated on the smiling blond.

_Brriiinnng..._

"Well whadaya know," Sora glanced at his invisible watch. "Time for lunch see ya!" he chucked timorously and ran off, fearing that Roxas would kill him. Roxas, frozen in fright and embarrassment, watched helplessly as the heavenly blond slowly approached him. He smiled nervously.

_'Good thing she has a sense of humor...'_

* * *

Mwuahaha. Yup, this chapter was a little short, I apologize. Please, review if you want an update :).

-Happy Spring Break!!!! Yay, no school!


	2. You Can Hang With Us!

**Notes: o04.o06.'o07- **Hmm...I'm debating on whether or not to change the title to

"The Giggling, Wingless, Angel." Or maybe "All She Needs Is a Pair of Wings." Arrgghhh. I think they're both really good titles. Hmm...maybe, "I Hope She Doesn't Fly Away?" errmm ...that sounds kinda corny. What do you guys think? Well anyways, keep a heads up in case I do change it. Still, let me know what you think **when you review!** Seriously, don't be shy, tell me what you think of the story, or maybe make suggestions.

**disclaimer: **Sadly, IDon't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix. I also don't own the song, "We're Off to See the Wizard," or the movie "The Wizard of Oz."

* * *

-**&**BEGiN...

**ii: _You_ Can Hang With _Us_!**

**previous chappie:**

"_Well whadaya know," Sora glanced at his invisible watch. "Time for lunch see ya!" he chucked timorously and ran off, fearing that Roxas would kill him. Roxas, frozen in fright and embarrassment, watched helplessly as the heavenly blond slowly approached him. He smiled nervously._

_'Good thing she has a sense of humor...'_

**X**------

"**H**ey, Roxas," Naminé simpered, rocking back and forth on her heels and biting her lip to hold back giggles.

"H-Hey Naminé," Roxas grinned nervously rubbing his neck and blushing. "Y-you heard, didn't you?" He cocked an eyebrow in question, gazing into her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Yeah," she shrugged with a shy smile. "No biggie," she reassured him.

"Alright," he sighed in relief. "Let's go to lunch, you've gotta meet my friends!"

Naminé opened her mouth to speak but squealed when Roxas grabbed her hand and quickly ushered her towards the cafeteria with inhuman speed.

After grabbing some "interesting-looking", as the angelic blond put it, cafeteria food, the two headed towards a table, filled with chattering teens.

"Roxas! Naminé!" a crimson haired, blue-eyed girl shrieked in delight as the two blonds seated themselves.

"Hey, Kairi," Naminé grinned.

Roxas reached over, and slapped Sora on the back of the head.

"_**OOOOOwwwwwWWWW!!" **_the brunette yelped, over exaggeratedly.

"Alright Naminé, meet my friends. That's Riku," Roxas pointed to a athletic looking silver- silky-haired boy with exotic-looking, narrow, aquamarine eyes,

"Hey," he smiled. "Roxy, I think we can introduce _ourselves_..." he suggested, rolling his eyes.

"_Hey!_ Watch it pretty boy, only I can call Roxas Roxy!" a spiky-red haired teen bellowed, rolling his emerald eyes, black diamond tattoos underneath. "Anywho, hi Naminé, I'm Axel."

"Hi there," Naminé smiled, amused.

"I-I'm Sora," a spiky-haired-brunette whispered, cowering behind Kairi, obviously hiding from Roxas.

"_Sora_, I can see you," Roxas chimed.

"_Damn_.."

"Hi! I'm Yuffie! I'm sure you'll like it here! I mean we may seem kinda weird but we're really nice and..." a raven haired girl wearing a black headband began but was immediately silenced by sudden glares from her friends. "Hehe..sorry guys," she apologized, lowering her brown eyes.

"Well I'm Kairi, but you already know that," the crimson haired girl giggled.

"Well, now you know us," Roxas shrugged.

"Yup," Naminé nodded. "'Very nice to meet you all."

"Hey Naminé why don't you hang with us?" Riku suggested with a warm smile.

"Umm...Well..."

"Aw, come on Nami, you know we're sexy!" Axel winked.

"Well..." she giggled.

"Please?" Sora pouted, big blue eyes widening and tears threatening to fall.

"Aww...Sure," Naminé chuckled, patting a smiling Sora on the head.

"Yay!" Roxas cheered. "We'll have _so _much fun! You'll do _everything_ with us! Like go to the mall and go to the beach and stuff and concerts and..."

"Whoa there Roxas, you're talking _more than me_!" Yuffie frowned. "Run-on sentences are in _my _department, mister..."

_Bbrriiinnnnggg!..._

The bell rung, announcing that the lunch period was over.

"Catch you guys later," Sora waved before linking arms with Kairi and Riku, and skipping off while singing "We're Off To See the Wizard," from "The Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah, catch you later...**_Leeoooonn!!!_**," Yuffie immediately dashed off with lightning speed and tackled a long haired brunette with amber eyes in the distance.

"Tsk, tsk tsk...See ya Roxy, Nami," Axel smiled mischievously before detaching Yuffie from "Leon" and carrying her to their next class. Naminé and Roxas were left alone in the cafeteria, besides a few grumpy, ugly lunch ladies.

"Your friends are..."

"Weird? Trust me, Sora's worse when there's a full moon," Roxas warned with a grin.

"No," Naminé giggled, daintly pressing a hand over her heart. "They're _Interesting_...and _entertaining_."

Roxas pointed a finger at Naminé in accusation "You're putting it mildly. What class do you have next?"

Naminé pulled a crumpled schedule out of her pocket. "Ummm...Art!" she smiled, obviously adoring the subject.

"Great, me too! Let's get going." the two blonds slipped away form the table, linking arms as Roxas _tried_ to sing "We're Off to See the Wizard."

"...Sora's a better singer than you," Naminé mumbled with a smirk.

"What was that?" Roxas pouted.

"Nothing," she smiled.

**X**------

Roxas was dumbfounded.

Not only was Naminé beautiful, but talented. Roxas watched in awe, pencil loosely hanging from his fingers, as Naminé easily sketched a mountainous landscape; her sapphire eyes flicked over the rough paper curiously, as her fingers guided the charcoal with expertise. She was pouring all of her passion, all of her being onto that piece of paper.

He could _feel_ it.

Her lips pulled into the cutest determined expression Roxas had ever seen, and occasionally, her tongue would slide over her lips or flick out of her mouth.

Roxas then looked back down at _his_ "artwork"; a stick figure with a triangle for a head instead of a circle and uneven limbs.

"...Naminé?"

"Hmm?" her eyes of the sky were still fixated on the paper as her fingers furiously worked magic, the soft sound of the pencil's scratching filling their ears.

"You're brilliant..."

Her eyes immediately snapped up, meeting his in a surprised stare, a tint of pink dancing across her cheeks.

"T-thank you," she smiled, sweeping golden strands of hair out of her face. Naminé beamed as she took out another sheet of paper and began to draw something _entirely_ different.

"Naminé...what're you?..." he watched in awe as she made a circle, obviously a face. Naminé paused to think. She dropped the charcoal pencil and searched for a different color. Her eyes swept over the table, filled with colored pencils; red, violet, black, yellow..._blue_.

But it wasn't just any blue, it was _cerulean _blue. The color of _someone's _eyes.

"Naminé, who are you drawing?" Roxas asked, blinking profusely.

The angelic blond cradled the blue pencil in between her fingers, looking up at Roxas, before flashing the most beautiful smile he had _ever _seen. "I'm drawing _you _silly..."

_**Could she be any sweeter?**_

**X**------

The remainder of the school day went by fast, and soon, the bell, announcing dismissal, rang. Roxas offered to show Naminé the local ice cream shop, and of course, she happily accepted.

The two blonds, Sea Salt ice cream in hand,stood leaning forward over a wooden fence, gazing out at the pristine shores and sparkling beryl ocean.

"This place, is truly beautiful," Naminé sighed, taking a bite out of the frozen cheat.

"Yup," Roxas agreed, watching her hair flutter in the breeze and her eyes shine with joy out of the corner of his eye.

"Roxas, thanks for _everything_. If you hadn't reached out to me today...I would've been lost.."

"It's no problem, really," he blushed, finishing his ice cream.

After wordlessly watching the sun set, warm, fading colors shooting across the sky, Naminé spoke, "It's getting late," a small sad smile formed on her face. "See you tomorrow, Roxas," she hesitantly pulled him into a hug, and before he could react, ran off towards her house. "Thanks again for the ice cream!" she beamed, waving back at him.

_**All she needs is a pair of wings...**_

"...Yeah...See ya," at that point, Roxas' face had turned scarlet, warmth radiating from his cheeks. After a few moments of standing motionless in shock, Roxas began his trek home as images of the Giggling, Wingless, Angel filled his mind.

**X**------

**later that night...**

Thanks to her new friends, Roxas and Sora, Naminé couldn't seem to get "We're Off To See The Wizard" out of her head while she tried to sleep. She'd even learned the entire song by heart...

**X**------

Roxas' Lovestruck O' Meter:10 percent.

**X**------

-**&**END...

* * *

Welp, I'll be including "Roxas' Lovestruck Meter" throughout the story, so you guys can monitor how bad he's in love. :)...Or if he's in love at all...Dun dun dun... 

Review, they make me smile and/or do the Chicken Dance while singing "We're off to See the Wizard" and playing my cello. The Update shall be coming soon.


	3. The Tag Team Brunette Squad

Hip, hip hooray for Chapter 3.

**warning:**There's a little violence and Seifer bashing in this chapter, so I'm apologizing beforehand. (Sorry, I just never liked Seifer XD)Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3. :D

* * *

**iii:The Tag Team Brunette Squad Saves The Day**

The gang watched amusedly as Kairi and Naminé skipped towards the lunch table, giggling wildly.

Kairi smiled brightly, showing off her pearly whites, and slammed her lunch tray on the table as Sora jumped, nearly losing his balance.

After quickly kissing Sora on the cheek, she spoke."Guess what guys?"

All was silent, besides an unamused grunt from Riku. Roxas just stared at Naminé, Sora whistled innocently, Axel played with a lighter, and Yuffie continuously poked a narrow eyed Riku in the head with a spoon, holding back giggles.

Naminé grinned while smoothing out her baby blue halter top and taking a seat. "Kairi's having a sleepover on Friday!" she squealed, equally excited as the bouncing red head.

"_Alright_," Axel sighed, running a hand through his fiery red spikes. "As long as Sora doesn't threaten the pizza man again."

The group grunted in agreement as the blue eyed brunette glared. "Hey! That pizza was $9.99! I gave him a 10 dollar bill, and he didn't give me a penny back!" Sora pouted as Naminé giggled.

"Could ya get anymore cheap Sora?" Yuffie asked amusedly.

"So, all of you are gonna come, right?" Kairi asked with an expression that clearly said 'if you don't come I'll make your life hell.'

"Um...Yeah we'll be there," Roxas replied, finally ripping his gaze off of the angelic blond.

"Great! It'll be awesome! See, my parents are away for the weekend so we can..." and the crimson haired girl blabbered on and on for countless minutes.

After a while, Naminé began to fidget, seeming uneasy.

"Naminé are you okay?" Sora asked, the first to notice the blond's behavior.

"That boy over there," Naminé cocked her head, a tinge of pink dancing across her cheeks. "He's been staring at me since I sat down..." Riku followed her gaze, spotting a blond haired boy wearing a black hat, blue tank top, and baggy brown pants.

"Seifer," he spat. As if on cue, Sora, Axel, Riku, and Roxas turned around in their seats and gave Seifer the middle finger. Seifer scowled and gave the finger back before storming out of the lunch room. The girls laughed.

"Stay away from him, Naminé," Roxas warned. "He's a dirty-good for nothing-asshole."

"Yup, don't worry about it, Nami. If he lays a hand on you...I'll," Yuffie growled, swinging her fists heroically in the air.

Naminé beamed. "Thanks, Yuffie."

However, the gang didn't notice that through the whole lunch period, Seifer was _still_ staring at Naminé through the door's window.

* * *

**  
**

The bell rang and the students of Destiny High scurried to their lockers before hurrying to their next class. The hallway had emptied entirely besides Naminé and an approaching figure in the distance.

Crystal blue eyes quickly scanned through the contents of the locker before landing on a bright, green, Math book.

"Ah-ha, there it is!" with a satisfied smile, Naminé grabbed the little book and slammed her locker shut. As she turned around she gasped; she was face to face with none other than Seifer.

"Hey, there, baby," he hummed leaning way _too_ close to her and easily pinning her to the locker. Naminé gulped, she tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. "So, what's your name?" he purred, blue eyes gleaming with something Naminé couldn't place, but nevertheless didn't like.

"N-naminé," she stuttered, regaining her courage. "Now if you excuse me, I'm late for class..." she tried to slither out of his arms, but he only pushed her back, rather hard against the metal locker.

"You're not going _anywhere_," he chimed, one hand snaking around her waist. Naminé had had enough, and with a disgusted "ugh" she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Oh, you asked for it blondie..." he glared as Naminé shrunk back, wishing she could merge with the steel locker against her back.

"Seifer, get off of her, _now_," Naminé whipped around, sky blue eyes meeting deep cerulean.

"Roxas!"

Roxas immediately approached the two and yanked Seifer away from Naminé.

"Just who do _you _think you are, Roxie?" Seifer bellowed before pulling his arm back and punching Roxas hard in the jaw.

"Roxas!" Naminé cried, eyes locked on the spiky haired blond who seemed unaffected by the blow. Naminé watched in awe as anger flickered in Roxas' eyes, and with one good punch, sent Seifer crashing to the ground.

"You...You'll pay for this Roxie!" Seifer howled, gingerly clutching his nose, tears springing to his eyes before taking off to who knows where.

"Roxas!" Naminé tackled the spiky haired blond into a hug as sobs shook her body.

"Naminé..." he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise, I'll _never_ let him touch you again." The angelic blond looked up at him, a grateful smile grazing her soft features.

"Roxas you're bleeding," she pointed to his cheek, sporting a small cut.

"Nam...I'm sure it's nothing..."

"Nope, let's go , mister!" and with that she ushered the blushing blond to the bathroom.

* * *

**  
**

"Do all girls keep First Aid Kits in their purses?" Roxas thought, as the flaxen haired girl yanked a white box with a red "x" out of her baby blue purse.

"Alright, this might hurt a bit, so you can squeeze my hand," Naminé cooed as their fingers interlocked.

_**A perfect fit.**_

Naminé gently rubbed Roxas' cheek with some disinfectant cream, watching him wince a little.

"Okay," she beamed, reluctantly pulling their hands apart and stepping back to take a good look at him. "All done!" She hugged him again and murmured into his chest, "Thanks for saving me from the 'Dirty-Good- For Nothing-Asshole.'"

Roxas chuckled. "Anytime Naminé." Roxas came to the conclusion that he'd take a couple of punches for his beloved blond _any day_.

* * *

**  
**

"He did _what_?" Yuffie squealed, anger flickering in her dark eyes.

"You heard right," Sora nodded, scowling, chocolate brown locks bouncing up and down. "But Roxas saved her in time."

"Incredibly outrageous!" a yellow clad brunette named Selphie shouted. "Let's kick his butt!" she suggested.

"Yeah! 'Tag Team Brunette Squad,' _out!_" A short haired brunette with one blue eye and one jade shouted, placing her hands on her hips. And with that, the "Tag Team Brunette Squad" members stormed off to complete their mission.

* * *

**  
**

As they were walking home from school, Naminé and Roxas heard screaming in the distance.

_**Ooooowww, help!!**_

"Hey, that sounds like Seifer!" Roxas gasped, pulling Naminé towards the cries of pain.

_Face the wrath of the 'Tag Team Brunette Squad!'_

"Yeah, and that's Selphie and Yuna!" Roxas grinned.

"Who?" Naminé cocked and eyebrow. "Oh my Gosh..."

In the distance the two spotted Sora, Yuffie, a brunette clad in yellow, and a brunette with one jade and one beryl eye chasing a screaming, battered, Seifer.

The two blonds winced when the band of brunettes tackled Seifer, their figures quickly dissolved into a pile of swirling dust and the occasional glance of hands and feet.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt," Naminé cringed. "Is all of this really necessary, I mean he didn't hurt me or anything..."

"_Yet_," Roxas stressed, eyes fixated upon hers.

"Yeah...but does he really deserve all of that?"

"Heh, it's what he gets for messing with you..." Roxas said matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest. Naminé beamed, sky blue eyes sparkling in delight as she pulled Roxas into a spine breaking hug.

"You're the best, Roxas," she sighed dreamily.

Roxas blushed, forgetting how to breath. "It's..N-no problem, Naminé."

Once again, The Tag Team Brunette Squad (accompanied by Roxas), had saved the day.

* * *

Roxas' Lovestruck O' Meter: 15 Percent

* * *

Haha! Tada! Again, I apologize for letting Seifer get jumped. I came up with the idea of the "Tag Team Brunette Squad" thanks to my friend Crystal. I started calling her "Tag Team Buddy" because of a very long inside joke. Update shall be coming soon. 

I eat Reviews.

Please, don't let me starve. XD

**Sora, Yuna, Selphie, & Yuffie: **Review or we'll jump you like we did Seifer!

**Seifer in the Hospital:** Review! They're brutal!

**Me:** _Shakes Fist_ Long Live The Tag Team Brunette Squad!


	4. Sunset Sensation

**A/N: **Well I've been very busy lately. With my 8th Grade Civics Project and such. I got a PM today from one of my faithful reviewers naminecrys4riku, and she/he asked when I was planning on updating. Of course I just _had _to post something up today because I know you guys probably wanna kill me.Well this **super-short** chappie is dedicated to naminecrys4riku and everyone else who was patiently waiting for an update.

So, without further ado, here's my apology for taking a long ass time!

* * *

**-&**BEGiN . . .

**iv: **Sunset Sensation

"_Roxas, are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, c'mon, Naminé! We've got twenty minutes!"_

_**x**_------ _  
_

Two pairs of fuzzy , black , heartless slippers were thrown carelessly upon the sand, followed by two sleeping bags.

_**Thump!** Thump._

Shirts and bottoms came off next, floating through the breezy air before drifting back down on the sun kissed shores.

The sun was setting, and oh it was beautiful. The sky was painted, lavender, purple, pink, red, orange, and yellow. The setting sun glimmered over the horizon, sending a shining ribbon of its reflection down the middle of the sea.

They ran, almost stumbling in the sinking sand.

She was laughing and falling, slipping. But he grabbed her hand, steadying her with a chuckle and pulling her _faster_ and _faster _behind him.

_And she'd never ran so fast in her life._

The waves tickled their feet before they crashed into the ocean, bursting into a wild fit of splashing, squealing and giggling.

She disappeared from his sight for a bit as he spun around, searching wildly for her.

But then she surfaced beside him, shaking her golden hair, drops of sea water flying in ever which way like liquidized crystals.

He loved the way the sun highlighted her tresses. She opened her eyes, droplets hanging from her lashes. Her perfect lips curved, shooting him a beautiful smile.

He loved how even the littlest bit of light made her azure eyes and pale skin glow.

Oh, how he wanted to _kiss _her...

"**Hey!!! Naminé, Roxas! Aren't you guys coming to the party?"** the pair turned to a spiky haired brunette in the distance, clad in paupou fruit pajamas. Roxas sighed.

_Must Sora ruin everything?_

"Coming, Sora!" Naminé rolled her eyes, shooting Roxas an apologetic look. She grabbed hold of his hand, digits instantly interlocking with his. Both blonds blushed. And they grabbed their sleeping bags as Sora gave them a _long _lecture about how they should _never_ be late for a sleepover.

But they weren't late. In fact, they still had two minutes left.

_And for that, Roxas swore he would kill Sora. Twice._

_**x**_------

Sora rang the doorbell as Roxas tapped his foot and Naminé rocked back and forth on her heels. About thirty seconds later, Kairi swung open the door; cranberry locks tied back in a messy bun, dressed in paupou fruit pajamas (matching Sora).

The redhead smiled, " Welcome to the sleepover!" she pecked a flushed Sora on the cheek.

Axel approached the doorway, clad in black, orange, and red flamed boxers. "Let the games begin!"

Roxas smirked. "What the hell are you supposed to be. A _Hot Wheels_ race car?" Laughter erupted and Axel pouted.

"**Shut **the **hell **up, _Roxy_!" Roxas squealed as Axel tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Roxas' Lovestruck O' Meter: 20 Percent. 

**-&**END. . .

* * *

**A/N** : Hmm. I don't know what to say except review please. Sorry again for the shortness. Oh, and I'll update sooner. I promise! Next Chappie: Sleepover!!! 


End file.
